


“Don’t be rough, there can’t be any marks.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Atem's in a loveless marriage, Cheating, F/M, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, PWP, Sex, Yugi's the footman, husband not appearing in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The Queen goes into her room with her footman, with all that implies.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 13





	“Don’t be rough, there can’t be any marks.”

The kingdom was running smoothly, even when the king’s away. In fact, if one listens to the whispers of the servants and complains of the nobles, the queen does a better job than the king, which should be expected since she was always so clever and wise, not like the oaf that she was forced to wed to bridge ties to the neighboring kingdom, a fool of the greatest order who were glad to see such a useless son have some purpose.

Well, supposedly, since she had yet to give the kingdom a child, not even a hint of such in the many months of her marriage.

“I believe that we should adjourn for the day,” she regally dismissed, rising from the throne and leaving with the footman, a close companion ever since he came to the palace.

There are rumors that they are lovers, that each time they leave, the footman, a lovely man with soft violet eyes and the same oddly colored hair as the queen, though his skin is paler than her bronze-gold hues. And there is no doubt that the queen is the finest in the land, her beauty as great as her wisdom, with her ruby red eyes and flowing hair of gold, red, and black.

But those are just rumors.

***

“Don’t be rough, there can’t be any marks,” she hissed, as he went into be besides her, both of them knowing the consequences of what will happen if anyone finds out.

His queen bellows out as he lapped up all of the juices that are coming from the royal pussy, her fingers running through his hair as his tongue goes deeper into her cavern.

He moved his tongue the way she likes, the way that makes her scream to god and his heavenly host, the way that has her leaving clear scratch marks on him because she needs _something_ to keep her soul from exiting her body.

And then, when she’s almost there, when she’s almost close to that edge… he stops.

He stops to go take out his cock, because that’s what she needs. A good fucking sure, but more importantly an heir. An heir her stupid, impotent husband can’t give her because despite his many mistresses, he has yet to have a child with any of them. And it’s so easy for him to blame her, even though _he’s_ the one who married the queen, the only child of her dear, departed father.

And he will do anything for her. Even give that boorish oaf the illusion that he has something working in his shriveled ballsack.

And he goes in, his queen wrapping her arms around him as he takes her in the royal chambers, sweaty and needy and saying his name, _his_ name, like he was an angel from on high. And they steal a few kisses in between his thrusts, desperate and bittersweet and too much and not enough and…

He releases into her, staying still as his semen enters her, giving her the child she so needs, the heir the kingdom needs.

And if it turns out it’s not the man they need, well… they have to have another go at it.

****

It was the third trimester into the queen’s pregnancy, her face giving off that maternal glow as she signs the treaty, her usual attire black due to the unfortunate incident the king had with one of his mistresses, who had a lover on the side and was going to claim that her bastard son was his, and it would have worked if he hadn’t found them in the garden and tried to stab her. She was so frighted that she fled the country with her lover, who killed the king to protect his love, taking whatever jewelry and other trinkets she could take with her.

She looks to her footman as they share a secret smile between them, with him being exceptionally keen on keeping Her Majesty safe, escorting her everywhere.

And if there were hidden kisses in the more abandoned halls… well, that’s their business.


End file.
